The Emergency Alert System (EAS) typically provides messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts including, for example, weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. Currently, EAS alert messages may be provided to, for example, a mobile device of a subscriber such that the EAS alert message may be broadcast to the subscriber via the mobile device. Unfortunately, the mobile device may be inaccessible to provide the EAS alert message to the subscriber. For example, the mobile device or the ringer may be turned off Additionally, in the middle of the night, the mobile device may not be loud enough to alert the subscriber. Thus, the subscriber may not be properly informed of an EAS alert message.